


The Parent Trap

by DaBloodyLegend



Category: Justified
Genre: Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaBloodyLegend/pseuds/DaBloodyLegend
Relationships: Ava Crowder/Johnny Crowder, Boyd Crowder/Raylan Givens, Raylan Givens/Winona Hawkins
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Girls surrounded the area. Girls were everywhere. Some short, some tall, everything in between. Some were dressed like they were on a date. Some wearing heels. Some with their hair out and a face full of make up. Some were weighed down by their suitcases. Others had duffel bags over their shoulders. Camp councillors were throwing bags into large piles. Girls were weighed down by large backpacks, pillows clutched under their arms. Girls walked side by side. Some excitedly screamed and others hugged jumping up and down. She clamped her hat down on her long light brown hair and pulled her duffel bag out of the pile before swinging it over her shoulder. A girl nearby yelled "yo Cowgirl."

She spun around and two girls, one short with long blonde hair and a slightly taller one with curly black hair that hung around her shoulders. The shorter girl questioned "would you mind giving me a hand, my duffels the blue one buried way in there."

She places her duffel on the ground and gives the girls duffel a tug and watched as it easily slipped out of the pile. She handed it to the girl who gratefully took it from her and smiled "thanks heaps."

The shorter girl asked "so what cabin are you guys in."

She and the other girl both responded "Navaho."

The shorter girl smiled "sweet so am I. So what are your names."

The other girl responded "Liliana Walters"

She then replied "Charlotte Givens."

The short girl grinned "well it's great to meet you both I'm Hannah Lavina"

Charlotte walked with both girls to their cabin where she automatically claimed the top bunk and started unpacking her things. The two other girls did the same and soon two other girls made their way into the cabin. The five got to know each other over dinner in the mess hall. She found the two other girls names were Hailey and Armenia. They came from all over the US. She was from Florida and she held it like a badge of honour to her chest because despite some people considering Miami to be an entirely different state to Florida she did not. And living in Miami provided her opportunities she wouldn't have elsewhere in the United States. Like being able to tan with her sister Willa after school each day. Or being able to wake up early and go surfing. It was sunny and hot nearly all year round. Exactly what she liked and she made sure to boast to her new friends about how much she loved where she was from. No one would ever be able to convince her differently even if some did try. 

Especially her new friend Lily who deadest believed that Idaho was better because it had mountains and she could go skiing all winter long. She agreed that it would be fun to go skiing. Something she had desperately wanted to try but also believed that she could never live their due to the limited tanning opportunities in the winter. So instead she attempted to convince Lily that Florida was the better state.

In the end they had to agree to disagree with both Hailey and Armenia taking her side that Florida was clearly the better state. The five got ready for the nights campfire moving on to talking about celebrities and boys that they had or didn't have in their life.

So she brought up Deacon Crowe who in her opinion was quite good looking but was too eager to go out on a date with her. He had asked her multiple time just about near once a month. She probably would have said yes by now if it wasn't for the fact that he was the most redneck person she had ever met. Now she specifically had no problem with that and thought it was actually quite cute. However, all her friends at school made fun of him for his accent and how he was always talking about alligators. So she specifically made a point to never hang around him when she knew her friends would be around or someone she knew would be around. Which was a lot. Deacon however never took no for an answer and would show up at her house every so often to ask if she wanted to hang out. One night when she had agreed to hang out and they went for a walk along the beach he had confided in her that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and one day he would get her to agree to a date.

Hannah passed her up a box of cookies and stated "stuff you friends go out on a date with him he seems like one of a kind. Dont let someone beat you to him."

She stuffed a cookie in her mouth and shrugged "maybe but I dont want my friends to turn against me or something."

Armenia stole the cookies from her and added "they don't sound like great friends. Just find some new ones or something"

as she shrugged Hailey asked "you got any photos of him"

She unlocked her phone and found Deacons Instagram before handing the phone to her. Lily looked over Armenia's shoulder and whistled "if you don't go on a date with him I might just have to come and go on a date with him myself."

Hannah hummed in agreement and the laughed "I'd break up with my boyfriend for him."

The conversation then turned to be about Hannah's boyfriend who treated her like a princess. Hearing the other girls talk about boys it made her realise that maybe she should agree to go on a date with Deacon when she got back. After all what's the worst that could happen. At least she had two months to think about it. For now it was time to enjoy camp and start having the fun she was determined to have when she signed up for the thing. 

Someone had said something and before she knew it a pillow fight had erupted within the cabin. She jumped from her bed down to the floor of the cabin and broke out all the moves she normally used when having a pillow fight with her sister, Willa, or her dad. A pillow was flung from across the room and hit her square in the face. With a squeal she caught it before it hit the ground and flung it at Lily who had taken the high ground of a top bunk and was shooting pillows down at them. 

By the time they all finally stumbled into bed the stuffing from the pillows had been spread across the room and majority of the pillows were now useless. She picked up some stuffing and pushed it into a pillow case before they all turned in for the night and switched the light off. Her white cowboy hat hanging from the post of the bunk bed near her head.


	2. Chapter 2

The truck pulled up to the camp and she sat there playing with the bandana on her wrist. She ran a hand through her short light brown hair and looked out of the passenger side window. She jumped out of the cab of the truck and picked up the duffel out of the tray. She bent down to tighten the shoelace of her joggers. She looked around the area as the driver got out of the truck. He messed up her hair and she groaned "I can't believe he's making me stay here for the summer, I could just stay by myself, but no I have to be surrounded by a bunch of girls."

He shook his head and stated "you know this is for the best, your father just wants you safe. Plus you will still have a month once you get back to enjoy."

Jimmy Tolan, her fathers best friend, who was pretty much an uncle to her hand dropped her off partly due to the fact her dad didn't trust her to travel by herself. Not because she was incompetent or useless but because he knew she would never actually end up at the summer camp and instead would probably just go for a holiday someplace else. Jimmy was driving past the summer camp anyway on his way to South Dakota to visit his parents. She had asked the entire journey if she could just come with him and they both keep it a secret from her dad but Jimmy had disagreed saying that she would have more fun at camp then in South Dakota. So here she was at a stupid camp surrounded by stupid girls. Hopefully somewhere here there was someone who wasn't a complete bitch.

Despite how unhappy she was to be here she smiled at Jimmy and grinned "thanks for driving me to hell I would say see you in two months but I'm not sure I'll last that long"

He ruffled her hair again and laughed "you'll be right, just remember don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"so practically I'm free to do as I please as long as I don't follow the rules."

"of course, see you in two months Little Joe"

"bet you still won't have a girlfriend by then"

"you never know I might"

"oh please, you've been single my entire life, for all I know you could be gay"

"maybe I am"

"well if you are, you aren't any good at getting a boyfriend either."

Jimmy just smirked and waved goodbye before driving off. She picked up her duffel bag and groaned as she kicked at the dirt as she made her way to her cabin. Before long she came to her cabin which had a sign that read Arapaho hanging over the door. Entering she found that it was completely empty except for one girl hanging upside down from the support beam from the roof. Immediately she decided this would be a hell of a lot more interesting than first thought. She threw her duffel on the top bunk of a free bed with no intentions of unpacking it anytime soon. The girl made no move to get down or speak so she initiated conversation as she asked "are you a monkey or a bat"

The girl swung down and laughed "personally I prefer sloth but I'm not picky."

"can confirm this ain't what I expected to find when I opened that door."

"what can I say I'm big on surprises."

"and apparently hanging upside down."

"Jillian Mathews."

"Joe Crowder"

"as in, Jolene, Joanna"

"as in Josephine but I ain't too fond of that namesake"

"well aren't you just a princess"

"I'd prefer queen but I'll take what I can get."

Jillian turned out to be the perfect cabin mate and nothing like all the bitchy girls back home. Who would have known that such a girl existed. The pair quickly became good friends and the pair sat outside and talked about why they had come to the camp. Jillian had come to get away from her step sisters who apparently had it out for her since their parents had gotten married last spring. Joe then began to explain. Her father had to go to Mexico for a few weeks with his cousin Johnny, whom was her uncle, and so she had been forced to go to summer camp so her father wouldn't have to worry about her getting hurt whilst he was working in Mexico. So here she was when she should have been back in Kentucky fishing with her best friends. And when they weren't doing that they could have been exploring old mineshafts that riddled the hills. Of course they had been banned from doing so by their dads but who listens to their fathers anymore.

Eventually the other three girls who were to be staying in their cabin showed up. Vivian and Quinn appeared to already be best friend and the pair soon explained that they were indeed best friends that had come to the camp together. The final girl was called Kaitlin and together the five attempted to get to know each other. It wasn't all smooth sailing. Quinn and Kaitlin had already resorted to hating each other so Jillian and Joe just decided to head to the mess hall for some dinner and a much needed break from the other three who had been their for less than twenty minutes. Hopefully when they got back they had killed each other or something like that. As soon as the pair had entered the mess hall they realised it might have been a mistake. Girls were everywhere all screeching and talking in unnecessarily high pitched voices. They each grabbed their dinner and headed down to the dock for some piece and quite.

The two talked into the night until a camp counsellor came over and told them they had to go up to their cabin and turn in for the night. The raced to the cabin and when they arrived out of breathe and arguing about who had one they realised that Kaitlin and Quinn had already gotten over themselves and the three were sat on a lower bunk giggling. Jillian whispered "look at least now we don't have to listen to them bitch"

Joe groaned "this might just be worse"

Jillian suppressed a laugh and they both climbed up to their beds. After a quick game of go fish Joe tucked her cards back into her puck and the entire cabin turned in for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

The horn that rung through the camp in the morning succeeded in waking up those who weren't already awake which seemed to be her entire cabin. Why wake up earlier than you had to. The five girls made quick work of getting ready all excited for the prospects of the new day. After they all quickly stripped off their pyjamas and put on fresh clothes they ran to the mess hall all with the intent to beat majority of the other girls so they wouldn't have to stand in line for very long. Of course they probably should have woken up earlier if they wanted to be first in line because by the time they got there the line was already at least fifty girls long. Lily groaned "we are going to be waiting in this line all day"

She laughed "at least we'll be first in line for dinner"

Hailey added "aren't you just hilarious"

She grinned and Armenia questioned "do any of you know what we are supposed to be doing today."

Hannah nodded "yeah, there's some race through the woods."

Charlotte had already heard about it from the girl who she had sat with on the bus journey. It was a four mile race through the woods and the winner won points for their cabin. The cabin with the most points at the end of the camp was going to get a prize and she was determined to be in that winning cabin. Plus from what she had heard the individual winner was to receive a large amounts of snacks to share with their cabin. She figured this would be the easiest competition to win after all she was a national level runner. For the past three years she had made it to the United States of America National Cross Country event. Her best was fifteenth but she figured that nobody at this summer camp had been their and so she already had the win in the bag. Nothing and nobody was going to be able to take it from her.

The race wasn't until the afternoon and they were free to do whatever they pleased that morning so after waiting in line for what seemed like forever the five finally got breakfast. They sat down at a table and ate their breakfast as they discussed what they should do with their free time. Eventually they all agreed that the way to go was to head to the lake and go for a swim or a tan depending on the temperature of the water. When they got down to the waters edge they all decided that the water hadn't quite warmed up to a temperature that was any good for swimming. Most of the girls seemed to agree with them and were laying in the grass talking with each other. Out of the entire camp it seemed that only one girl disagreed and was in the water. She had jumped off the dock when they were walking towards the lake and ever since had just been swimming and talking to her friend.

It wasn't long before it was the afternoon and the race was beginning. They councillors had announced that they the winner gets extra marshmallows for their cabin. This seemed to excite everyone even more and as a result all the girls were stretching getting ready for the race. Charlotte hung her hat up on a fence post and pulled on her boots ready for the race. She looked over the competition, no one really stood out as having a chance against her. The four miles was no real challenge for her and flags lined the path so there was no way she was ever going to get lost. She joined the rest of her cabin in stretching to get ready. By the time that the race started she was as warmed up as possible and before long she was leading the pack with only a few other girls managing to keep up with her. Seeing that indeed she was easily able to beat all the other girls brought a smile to her face and despite the lack of competition he kicked up gears so that there was zero chance she was going to ever lose the race. 

She stayed ahead of the pack with only one girl near her for competition. Whatever she did she was unable to shake the girl from behind her. She ran with a natural rhythm that she had picked up over her years of running. Unlike her the other girl seemed to have no rhythm and was always speeding up and slowing down. The race was like no other cross country race she had ever been on. It winded through the trees and at points she could barely even fit through the gaps. At another point she had to run up an extremely step hill which lacked stable ground but still she kept her rhythm and stayed in front but was tiring out quicker than she normally would. The other girl had somehow managed to keep up and if she wasn't so annoyed about not being in the clear lead she would be extremely impressed with the other girls efforts.

At the very last corner the other girl managed to overtake her and despite her best efforts was unable to crawl back into the lead. She finished mere meters behind the other girl. The girl who had won was sitting on the fence post talking to one of the councillors who had handed over two huge bags of marshmallows. All she could think about was how she just lost by the smallest amount imaginable to a girl who definitely hadn't been to nationals. If she had she was positive she would remember her. She grabbed her hat from the fence post which just happened to be the one next to the girl who had won. She looked the girl up and down. The girl had extremely short brown hair that looked t be the same colour as hers and brown eyes that somewhat reminded her of her father. The girl however seemed to have a weird sort of style for a summer camp at least. She had a bandana tied around her wrist for seemingly no purpose at all, was wearing a black Harley Davidson shirt that was definitely not from the girls section and a knee length pair of blue denim shorts. Her shoes were covered in what seemed to black dirt.

Lily finished the race and walked straight up to her and stated "I didn't see you for very long after we started, how did it go."

She began walking with Lily back to their cabin and groaned "came second by like the smallest amount of meters you've ever seen."

"don't worry about it I'm sure whatever the next activity is you'll be able to clutch the win"

"there's always hope"


	4. Chapter 4

By the time the horn had rung throughout camp she was already well awake and had gone for a walk through the woods. She could never remember a time in her life where she hadn't awoken early. Ever since she was little she always remembered getting up early as to not waste daylight hours. Most days she would be getting up with the sun and so being at camp didn't change a thing. She still got up with the sun. But here there was no train barrelling past at five in the morning and no rooster cackling to wake up those who had slept through the train passing. The rest of her cabin however did not and were still asleep when the horn rung. So when the horn rung she grabbed breakfast and quickly ate it before the mess hall became packed from the girls whom had just awoken which seemed to be the entire camp apart from one girl who was also already at the mess hall.

She sat down at a table beneath a window and overheard two girls excitedly talking about a race that was due to happen that afternoon. Apparently it was the start of some inter-cabin competition but she couldn't really care less. She just wanted to go back to Kentucky and explore the coal mine that her and her best friend had recently just found. She loved her hometown despite the fact it was filled with criminals and no one ever really seemed to live for very long once they hit adulthood. But she felt at home in the hills and her father had taught her how to hunt and live off the land. She had also learnt how to navigate through the woods and the old abandoned mine shafts. She couldn't remember ever spending an entire day inside. Even when it rained she still went outside and managed to find something to do. So a race through the woods wasn't anything too intriguing.

The race wasn't beginning till the afternoon so she figured it was the perfect opportunity to go for a swim. Of course Jill wasn't too much of a fan of that idea so she went swimming by herself whilst talking to Jill whom decided to stay sitting on the dock. Jill excitedly talked about how the winner of the race would win extra marshmallows for their entire cabin. She had no desire to win the prize and definitely didn't care about her cabin none. Jill however wanted the marshmallows and informed her of how she had every intention of winning. She was just more focused on swimming and having a good time before she was forced to participate in a race. So that's what she did and by the time the afternoon came around she was still in the lake swimming whilst talking to Jill who still hadn't dared to join her. 

She got changed into some clothes that weren't wet and tied up her worn joggers before she sat down on a fence post and watched as everyone else stretched and got prepared to run. Stretching was a waste of time if you asked her, she had been swimming all morning her limbs were more than warmed up by now.Making sure the bandana was wrapped tight around her wrist she looked over the competitors and then just began playing with her pocket watch, waiting for the race to start. She just laughed as she watched Vivian and Quinn use each other to stretch and practiced running on the spot. Everyone was trying way too hard. The prize wasn't even that good. As the race began, she jumped off the fence post and joined the race. Before long she was coming second. The other girls seemed to drop off quickly unable to handle the terrain or actually keep up the pace.

It didn't take her long to realise the course was actually quite fun. It went up hills, through tight spaces and in a multitude of places she was able to jump over trees across the forest floor. It reminded her of the races she had with the boys from her town. So she easily kept up with the leader. She noticed the other girl was a great runner but obviously didn't have much experience passing obstacles and on steep hills. The girl in the lead also had an air of confidence surrounding her and so she decided she wanted to take her down a peg or two and show her she was indeed human like the rest of them. By the time the last corner came around she had a lot more energy left in the tank than her counterpart. When she crossed the finish line she grinned as she had beaten the other girl by a mere number of meters. The councillors congratulated her and handed over two large packets of marshmallows. Getting the win felt good and she just sat down on the fence post to wait for Jillian to finish. The girl whom had come second walked over to the fence post beside her and put on a white cowboy hat.

The girl dressed like a cowgirl. She had the boots and the hat. Except they were too clean. They weren't covered in dirt or dust so unless she cleaned them or never wore them she probably didn't live in the country and instead lived in the city. Her eyes travelled to the other girls eyes which seemed to be a greenish brown that reminded her exactly of her fathers. The girls long hair was the exact same colour as her. The girl was wearing a pair of short athletic shorts and a yellow and white stripped shirt that showed off her belly button which she had pierced. She was most definitely extremely girly. Her attention turned away from the girl when Jill came over and laughed "what happened to the race was stupid and the prize was no good"

She placed the marshmallows in Jill's hands and grinned "the prize is severely disappointing but it's the glory that I was after"

"well in that case congratulations, you got what you were after"

"I always get what I'm after, I'm unbeatable"

"and apparently you're up yourself too"


End file.
